


Маленькие подарки

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: С Гинтоки и впрямь было что-то не то: вот уже неделю он молчал.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	Маленькие подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виноваты праздничные распродажи
> 
> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

Выглядело это всё подозрительно. Например, как сейчас: Гинтоки мялся у стены, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, и периодически открывал рот. Такасуги морщился – заранее, чтобы не затягивать, – и Гинтоки в очередной раз рот закрывал.  
Тацума, покосившись на них с интересом, бесцеремонно подвалился под бок к Такасуги и зашептал, тычась очками куда-то в щёку:  
– Эй, а чего это с Кинтоки?  
– А я откуда знаю?  
Недоумение было не наигранным, но с Гинтоки и впрямь было что-то не то: вот уже неделю он молчал, пыхтел и делал эту штуку с открыванием и закрыванием рта. Порой перед сном, вспоминая об этом, Такасуги представлял на его месте огромную сияющую рыбину, неизменно с серебристым хохолком. Засыпать после такого становилось сложно.  
Зура, наконец перестав трепаться, вымелся из комнаты, за ним потянулся и Тацума, напоследок похабно подмигнув. Такасуги прикрыл глаза. После разговоров с идиотами его порой ощутимо штормило – хуже чем, собственно, на лодке и в шторм.  
– Эй.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Гинтоки стоял совсем близко, насупленный, и Такасуги с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Пауза затягивалась; Гинтоки встряхивал головой как баран, который подумывает, не побиться ли головой о ворота. Картинка была медитативной, хотя сам Гинтоки, заржав, наверняка заявил бы: "Всегда знал, что ты по фурри".  
– Вот.  
На колени плюхнулась маленькая коробка, обёрнутая в чёрный пакет без этикетки и даже названия. Такасуги дёрнул щекой и не стал даже спрашивать, что внутри – ясно было, что Гинтоки не скажет.  
– В качестве... – Гинтоки повертел рукой в воздухе. – Ну, ты знаешь.  
– Нет, – помедлив ответил Такасуги и опасливо ткнул в коробку пальцем. – Не знаю?  
Гинтоки снова насупился.  
– Всякое бывало, – туманно сказал он. – Так что вот.  
– Так это... подарок? – поинтересовался Такасуги. – Извинение? Нет, дай угадаю: взятка?  
У Гинтоки заалели кончили ушей; они проглядывали сквозь его беспокойные кудри и выглядели бы мило, не знай Такасуги к кому они были прицеплены. Гинтоки зачем-то пошарил взглядом по сторонам и, пробормотав "Думай как хочешь", выскочил наружу.  
Такасуги посмотрел ему вслед и вытащил из рукава нож, рассудив, что тот ему пригодится, даже если в коробке окажется что-то с подвохом. Особенно – если.  
Раскрывал он её так осторожно, будто ждал бомбу, а раскрыв – обомлел.  
– Я. Тебя. Убью, – произнёс он громко и чётко.  
Гинтоки, явно таившийся где-то за дверью, прыснул и проорал:  
– Как увидел, так сразу о тебе подумал, веришь?  
И, скотина, сбежал. Хуже того – абсолютно бесшумно.

***

Не то чтобы это всерьёз была какая-то обидная шутка, но Гинтоки правду сказал: увидев её на витрине, эту прекрасную анальную пробку с тёмно-фиолетовым мехом и надписью на ценнике "[маленькая золотистая пробочка](https://i.imgur.com/RG6kwiP.png)", он сразу же подумал о Такасуги и его любимом, нежно лелеемом комплекте одежды.  
Мысль была безжалостна и засела в голове с настойчивостью Зуры, уговаривавшего в детстве почистить перед сном зубы, а не засыпать с булкой во рту. Обломщик он был ещё тот.  
Помаявшись пару дней, Гинтоки завернул на ту улицу, где был магазин, и долго торчал у витрины. Каждый раз, как пытался зайти, вновь кидал взгляд на надпись и начинал ржать – так, что в конце концов продавец вышел к нему наружу и поинтересовался, кого лучше вызвать, дурку или полицию.  
Вместо этого Гинтоки из последних сил попросил его запаковать вон ту пробку именно такого же цвета, и обязательно в непрозрачный чёрный пакет.  
– В подарок, – гордо заявил он, и продавец посмотрел на него очень уж понимающе.  
– Любимым нужно дарить самое лучшее, – согласился он, вручая ему упакованную коробку и сдачу – до обидного маленькую.  
Только через два квартала Гинтоки, заткнув внутреннюю жабу, наквакавшую, сколько клубничного молока он не допьёт на этой неделе и сколько раундов в пачинко не сыграет из-за своей щедрости, понял, что именно ему сказали.  
Возвращаться и втолковывать продавцу, где он таких любимых видал, было лениво, поэтому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы поточнее представить лицо Такасуги, раскрывшего коробку – в то, что ему доведётся посмотреть на это вблизи, он не верил, да и печень тут же начинала фантомно ныть, намекая, сколько раз в неё прилетит если не мечом, то кулаком.  
Повзрослев, Такасуги стал ещё хуже, чем был в юности, бил сильнее, а дрался коварнее. Безвинно страдать Гинтоки был не готов – другое дело, если кто-то опять по пьяни пытался вытрясти из него двадцатилетней давности игровые долги.  
Оставался только один, самый главный вопрос: как отдать коробку так, чтобы вокруг никого не было (иначе печени реально несдобровать) и чтобы не заржать сходу, испортив на корню весь сюрприз.  
Вопрос оказался сложным, потребовал всестороннего обдумывания, затянувшегося на неделю. Гинтоки запасливо носил коробку с собой в надежде на удобный случай, но в основном осекался, едва открыв рот – а Такасуги с каждый днём начал коситься на него всё подозрительнее.  
– Смотришь на него, как сожрать хочешь, – гыгыкнул на ухо Тацума, явно довольный собственной эрудицией.  
– Да что там жрать, – возмутился Гинтоки и запихал коробку поглубже за пазуху. – Кости, кости да бабочки его золотые.  
Тацума сочувственно погладил его по спине и предусмотрительно отскочил подальше, избежав ответного удара по рёбрам.  
– Ну вот сожрёшь и будут у тебя бабочки в животе! Бесплатно!  
Диалоги с Тацумой с каждым разом тоже становились всё тупее и тупее, а за Такасуги так пристально наблюдать и впрямь было незачем. Чего нового он там не видел: того, как Такасуги откидывает заметно отросшие с первой войны волосы и привычным движением набрасывает чёлку на левый глаз? Того, как широко порой распахивается на нём юката, или того, как шрам над щиколоткой, ещё совсем детский, дурацкий и небольшой, так и белеет, хотя давно должен был сгладиться?  
Гинтоки совсем не надо было на него смотреть, чтобы это узнать. Это и ещё десятки, сотни мелочей, что давно растворились и смылись себе временем, не потревоженные ничьим назойливым вниманием.  
И вот наконец ему повезло. Подозрительность Такасуги, всю неделю ждавшего от него подвоха, явно достигла апогея, а похабность подмигиваний Тацумы перешла все границы – желание по-дружески ему навалять чисто для профилактики пришлось задавливать актом безжалостной воли.  
Вместо этого Гинтоки бросил коробку на колени Такасуги, буркнул "Вот" и постарался поскорее унести ноги. Воспоминание о ценнике вновь ударило в него, словно молнией, и хохотом пришлось давиться уже за дверью, вслушиваясь в скрип разрезаемого картона.  
– Убью, – послышался до странности спокойный вердикт – с таким спокойствием Такасуги обычно шёл делать именно то, что сказал, причём с особой жестокостью.  
– Как увидел, так сразу о тебе подумал, веришь? – порадовал Гинтоки погромче и тотчас же смылся, не дожидаясь неизбежных последствий.

Он изобретательно избегал Такасуги ещё пару дней – ровно до тех пор, пока не понял, что изобретать ничего не требуется, и Такасуги сам не ищет с ним встречи.  
Отчасти это было предсказуемо – Такасуги всегда был хорош в игнорировании, – но отчасти не обещало ничего хорошего. Наравне с любовью к скорой расправе Такасуги славился любовью ко всем этим его хитрым и коварным многоходовочкам, и, возможно, прямо сейчас готовил ответный удар.  
– Ты какой-то задумчивый, Кинтоки, – раздался рядом голос вездесущего Тацумы, которому за всем этим избеганием Гинтоки на днях так и забыл навалять.  
– Не то что ты, – огрызнулся он на автомате, но Тацума добродушно хохотнул и повис у него на плечах.  
– В такой хороший вечер грех не подумать о вечном, – согласился он. – Ветер завывает, тучки, гляди, вот-вот на крышу обвалятся, да и польёт скоро. Самое время. Одолжи вон у Такасуги трубку, будешь как мыслители древности.  
У Гинтоки по независящим от него причинам дёрнулся глаз.  
– Вон – это где? – поинтересовался он, заполошно оглядываясь и тут же натыкаясь на ажурные перила второго этажа – даже перила, и те у Такасуги были с понтами. Тацума, вновь хохотнув, отлепился и подтолкнул его между лопаток со всей силой дружеского участия, отчего Гинтоки едва не впечатался лицом в ступеньки с резными узорчиками.  
– Перед смертью не надышишься, – напутствовал Тацума и исчез, растворившись в тёмном провале между домами. А следом за ним, как по расписанию, грянул дождь.  
Гинтоки, недолго думая, подскочил и бросился внутрь, твёрдо решив считать свой внезапный визит превентивным ударом.  
В спину ему поддувал попутный ноябрьский ветер.

В доме у Такасуги было темно и тихо. Жил он теперь, распустив – как все они подозревали, временно – остатки Кихейтая, в местечке немногим большем, чем та его лодка, всё ещё стоявшая у одного из пирсов в порту. Характер выдавали только сущие мелочи – все эти резные узорчики, фарфор в нишах, обитые кедровыми досками комнаты. Даже постельное бельё наверняка было шёлковым.  
Гинтоки, стряхнув сапоги и успевшую-таки промокнуть юкату, бесшумно дошёл по коридору до двери спальни, сквозь которую приглушённо пробивался свет.  
Гинтоки скользнул мимо неё, чтобы не отбрасывать тень, и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
Такасуги, непотревоженный глупостями вроде испортившейся погоды, лежал на разобранной постели и небрежно перелистывал книжку, по виду старую и жутко дорогую. Неподалёку, у изголовья, темнело пятно, по форме похожее на коробку. Гинтоки моргнул, потом ещё раз, закусил щёку, сдерживая непроизвольный смешок.  
Значит, не выбросил. И даже домой принёс. Но зачем?  
Такасуги перевернулся на бок, тихо хмыкнул, перелистнув очередную страницу. Небрежность его позы, волосы, ниспадающие на лицо, расхристанная юката, сползающая с плеча – всё это навевало мысли о редкостной безмятежности. Гинтоки едва мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким расслабленным. Даже на войне Такасуги чаще всего был собран, даже в школе.  
Гинтоки вяло размышлял, сильно ли тот будет злиться, если он с размаху плюхнется на вторую сторону постели и завернётся в одеяло как в кокон, когда Такасуги не глядя протянул руку к коробке. Раскат грома удачно приглушил против воли вырвавшийся кашель.  
Такасуги небрежно провёл пушистым хвостом по руке и хмыкнул. Казалось, он был задумчив; затем, без перехода, выражение его лица стало одновременно смирившимся и насмешливым.  
– Почему бы и нет, – пробормотал он, откидываясь на подушки. Хвост коснулся щеки, откинув в сторону чёлку, спустился к шее, пощекотав, и пополз ниже – к ключицам.  
Такасуги не торопился, подолгу задерживаясь там, где было всего приятнее, менял стороны, перемежая мягкость и прохладную тяжёлую гладкость; смотреть на это было решительно невозможно. Обведённый краем затвердевший сосок, короткий выдох, когда поверхность пробки проследила шрам, затем другой и третий, то, как неловко вывернулась рука, когда Такасуги, прогнувшись, запустил её за спину, чтобы развязать пояс.  
Свет ночника у изголовья подрагивал, ветер неистово бился в окна, бросаясь пригоршнями дождя. На стыке внутреннего тепла и наружного холода была разделявшая их граница, проведённая полураспахнутой дверью, из-за которой отчётливо тянуло набиравшим обороты жаром. В спину снова подталкивало – сильным фантомным дуновением, насмешкой в словах Тацумы, казавшихся сейчас пророческими.  
Проще всего было бы войти, ввязаться в привычную свару, получить по лбу чёртовой пробкой, всё-таки отжать одеяло, но Гинтоки не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Картинки – отрывистые, бессистемные – отображались нечётко, словно сквозь золотистый туман. Такасуги отвёл в сторону ногу, и юката стекла по ней, медленно, словно нарочно, и почти ничего не раскрыв. Хвост невесомо пощекотал рёбра, и марево дрогнуло вырвавшимся сквозь сжатые зубы шипением. Рука взлетела, поднося пробку к губам; влажно мелькнул язык. Ресницы дрогнули, когда хвост коснулся бедра, и сомкнулись, когда тот сменился металлом.  
Член под тонкой тканью твердел и подрагивал. Такасуги небрежно проследил его пальцами и вернулся к неспешному, изматывающему путешествию: горло, ямка под коленом, после которой он с силой втянул в себя воздух, предплечье, низ живота. Внутри щёлкали, отматывая секунды, призрачные часы, и всё действо, казалось, не имело конца. Такасуги перекатывался головой по подушке, упирался в неё затылком. Оставшаяся нетронутой пола юкаты всё норовила сползти, обнажив его безвозвратно, но держалась – как держался и сам Гинтоки, вминая пальцы в створку двери. Он уже почти не таился, но Такасуги на него не смотрел и, вероятно, не ждал ниоткуда подвоха.  
– Ну же, – немо шепнул Гинтоки. Собственная чёлка липла ко лбу, кожа горела.   
Если бы сдвинуть ткань всего на чуть-чуть и смотреть, как та соскользнёт – и, следом, проследить её ход пальцами или губами. Но Такасуги упрямился, и это было так на него похоже. Он касался себя, словно накладывал на холст мазки, собирая из полутонов и оттенков единое целое.   
– Долго собираешься там стоять? – спросил он вдруг, и голос его, слегка сбившийся на вдохе, был насмешлив и твёрд.  
– Долго собираешься тянуть? – поинтересовался Гинтоки в ответ. Вышло так хрипло, что понятно было – Такасуги всё уловил. Приподнявшись, он одним движением выскользнул из рукавов; изгиб его тела, мышцы, напрягшиеся под кожей, были ударом под дых.  
– Мне повторить вопрос?  
Это было так откровенно, что Гинтоки не смог сдвинуться с места, как бы того ни хотел. Такасуги откинулся на подушки, снова подцепил пальцами пробку.  
– Не знаю, чего я ждал, – сказал он насмешливо. Отвёл назад влажные волосы, открывая лицо, в притворной задумчивости постучал хвостом по губам. – На серьёзные вещи тебя никогда не хватало.  
Гинтоки хотел возмутиться, правда хотел, но для этого надо было оторвать взгляд от золотистого твёрдого края, с нажимом сползающего вниз по груди и оставляющего за собой бледный след. Вопреки всему, на что тут намекал Такасуги, отказывала ему не решимость. Просто было слишком красиво.  
– Разденься, – велел Такасуги. Непроизвольно прогнулся, когда мех щекотно скользнул по рёбрам – у Гинтоки от одного вида снова перехватило дыхание. – Или уходи.  
Ткань на его подрагивающем члене насквозь промокла от смазки. Такасуги даже не касался его, поводя пробкой лишь над, и всё равно едва сдерживался, Гинтоки хорошо это видел. Он прижался виском к прохладной створке двери, с силой зажмурился, пока перед глазами не поплыли круги. Пальцы не гнулись, когда он потянулся к застёжкам. Раздевался он вечность, в мерцающей вспышками темноте, стараясь не отвлекаться на шорохи простыней, едва слышные рваные выдохи. Без одежды оказалось прохладнее, и Гинтоки, не сдержавшись, коротко застонал.  
– Открой глаза, – сказал Такасуги. – И иди сюда. Ну же, Гинтоки.  
Надо было запретить ему произносить его имя – ещё давным-давно, где-нибудь в детстве. Гинтоки бросил в сторону постели осторожный взгляд из-под ресниц, и покачнулся. Яростное, требовательное нетерпение, с которым Такасуги следил за ним, завораживало. Он шагнул вперёд, почти сразу запнулся о брошенный им самим же сапог, но не позволил себе остановиться.  
Из-под кровати пробивалась золотая подсветка; парящее основание, самая модная новинка сезона. Гинтоки думал о чём угодно, чтобы отвлечься: мебельные каталоги, реклама, обещавшая сон как на облаке – в ход шло всё, и ничего из этого не помогало. Грудь Такасуги поднималась и опускалась почти лихорадочно, видно было, что тот едва терпит эту невольную, непроизвольную медлительность. В ямке ключиц блестяще застыла влага.  
Матрас ткнулся в колени, и Гинтоки почти свалился вперёд, едва успев выставить руки.  
– Герой-любовник, – едко прокомментировал Такасуги. Голос его срывался.  
Гинтоки одним движением подтянулся выше, вжался губами в открытое горло. Такасуги жёстко вцепился ему в затылок, отрывая от себя. Гинтоки показалось, что прошли годы, прежде чем он прекратил вглядываться ему в лицо, и позволил себя поцеловать. Меховой хвост прошёлся вдоль позвоночника, и Гинтоки вздрогнул. Такасуги было плевать на его неодобрение, даже на лёгкий укус – он, не сбиваясь с ритма ни в чём, продолжал издеваться. Пробка дотрагивалась до него совершенно внезапно: то щекотно, то прохладно и гладко, невесомо, с нажимом, то и дело меняя места. Когда хвост небрежно, на долю секунды, коснулся члена, Гинтоки дёрнулся прочь и выругался.  
– Садист, – пробубнил он обиженно. Последним, чего хотелось, было кончить ещё до того, как что-то серьёзное началось – прелюдия и без того затянулась. Такасуги, очевидно, пришёл к тому же выводу, поэтому отложил пробку в сторону, хоть и с заметным сожалением.  
– Это ещё не конец, – пообещал он зловеще. Потом схватил Гинтоки за плечо и притянул к себе ближе. – Всё из-за тебя, Гинтоки. Сделай уже что-нибудь.  
Гинтоки снова поцеловал его, горячечно, жадно. Ладонь сползла вниз по груди, накрыла пах. Такасуги застыл – и не двигался, когда Гинтоки сполз вниз и нарочито медленно отвёл в сторону влажную ткань.  
– Ты уже достаточно насмотрелся, – сказал Такасуги, и в его тоне отчётливо слышалась угроза. – Больше повторять не буду.  
– Больше и не надо, – честно ответил Гинтоки, прежде чем обхватить головку губами, а сам подумал, что больше никогда, никаких шуток, он же совершенно их не понимает. Такасуги небрежно, но сильно давил на затылок, и Гинтоки ещё сильнее вело – от той бесцеремонной уверенности, с которой он обращался не только с собственным телом, но и с его. Как удачно, что они совпадали – даже в постели, настолько. В любом другом случае это бы раздражало, но сейчас раздражение мешалось с возбуждением и проигрывало. С треском.  
Такасуги вскинул бёдра, и Гинтоки поперхнулся.  
– Не засыпай, – посоветовал тот. Гинтоки ткнулся лбом ему под рёбра, пережидая. Затем, собравшись, рывком перекатился, оказываясь у него между ног.  
– Так или никак, – насупился он, ожидая, что тот начнёт возражать, но Такасуги лишь усмехнулся и расставил колени шире  
– Тогда приступай.  
– Хватит приказыва...   
– Заткнись, – посоветовал Такасуги ласково, проводя языком по его губам. Рука, на которую он опирался, чтобы приподняться, подрагивала, и Гинтоки разом осознал, чего ему стоит вся эта показушная невозмутимость. Он толкнулся внутрь, готовясь к сопротивлению, но вошёл с неожиданной лёгкостью.  
– Ублюдок, – выдохнул он неверяще. – Ты готовился.  
– Да сколько ты будешь трепаться, Гинтоки.  
Такасуги упёрся пятками в кровать и начал двигаться сам – в рваном, несдержанном темпе. Гинтоки вновь не сразу смог отмереть, взгляд притягивала и блестящая от пота кожа, и перекатывающиеся под ней крепкие мышцы. Старые шрамы, те, которые Гинтоки помнил, те, которые уже нет, волосы прилипшие к лицу. Горло перехватывало, сердце стучало как-то чересчур быстро, и Гинтоки сорвался, лишь бы не думать об этом, не думать ни о чём. Они подстроились друг под друга столь же быстро, столь же естественно, как подстраивались в бою. Ладони Такасуги двигались по спине, а Гинтоки то и дело сжимал зубы на его шее. Оргазм подкатывал, безбрежный, неумолимый, как морская волна, и ни у кого из них уже не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться.

– И как ты узнал что я тут буду? – пробормотал Гинтоки в подушку.   
Такасуги насмешливо фыркнул и взъерошил ему влажные вихры на затылке.  
– Гинтоки, ты наворачивал круги вокруг моего дома почти два часа. А приложение с прогнозами очень точное. Рано или поздно до тебя либо должно было дойти, либо…  
– Снаружи бы ливануло, – убито закончил за него Гинтоки. – Интриган.  
– А ты? – спросил Такасуги со скрытым весельем. – Зачем ты мне её подарил? Безо всякой цели?  
Мех пробки – снова, как и бесконечность назад – прошёлся от шеи до поясницы. Гинтоки застонал. Для второго круга было ещё слишком рано, но тело плевать хотело на всего заморочки. Такасуги, кажется, тоже.  
– Просто так, – буркнул Гинтоки, отдышавшись. – Увидел и не смог пройти мимо.  
Такасуги прижался губами к его плечу и улыбнулся.  
– Что ж, твоё подсознание, кажется, умнее, чем ты.  
– Эй! – вскинулся Гинтоки обиженно, и тут же оказался перевёрнутым на спину. Тяжёлое горячее тело опустилось сверху, в рот нагло ворвался язык.  
– Попался, – выдохнул Такасуги, и Гинтоки обхватил его за шею, не давая продолжить.  
Даже он понимал: глупо было бы спорить.


End file.
